Twilight escapes/Thomas is the bomb!
This is how the scene for Twilight escaping and finding out Thomas is the bomb goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Twilight Sparkle: I hope they find us. Princess Cadance: Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure they will. Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna try to get out of here. Cadance: How? Twilight: If I cut some of the metal around that open circular part of the door, I should be able to squeeze out. using her magic to cut the door There! into the hole Come on! grunts Cadance: Twilight in getting out You're almost there! Twilight: out Yes! I'm free! I'll try and find the others, I'll be back for you Cadance! off Back with the team. whole group continues racing down the hall, when they find Thomas' headlight on the ground Holley Shiftwell: Oh no! That's Thomas' headlight! Finn McMissile: I knew something was too easy about this. Percy: We have no time to lose! Emily: Let's step on it! whole group continues racing down the hall, while Mako grabs Thomas' headlight At the Prison cell. Thomas: in Cadance: Thomas! Thomas: Cadance! see Twilight Where's Twilight? Cadance: She's went to look for you guys! Is everythng okay? Thomas: No! I've got to get you out of there! The villains put a bomb in here! Cadance: A bomb?! Finn McMissile: radio Thomas! Thomas: Finn! I found Cadance! Finn McMissile: radio Listen to me! The bomb is on you! They knew you'd try to help Twilight and Cadance. When you were knocked out, they planted in place of your headlight! uses her magic to shut off the illustion spell on the bomb, which is now revealed Thomas: Oh no! Twilight: Thomas! up There you are! Thomas: Stop right there! Twilight: I was so worried, are you okay? Zundapp is about to detinate the bomb Thomas: No, I'm not okay! Stay away from me!!! off in reverse Twilight: Thomas! Come back! after him Cadance: NO! WAIT!! TWILIGHT! THOMAS HAS A BOMB STRAPPED TO HIM!!! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Wait! Thomas: Stay back! If you come any closer, you'll get hurt! Twilight Sparkle: I know it seemed like that before, but it doesn't matter! Professor Zundapp: (evilly laughs) Thomas: Twilight, you don't understand! I'm a bomb!!! around Twilight Sparkle: Yes Thomas, you are the bomb! You'll always be my bomb! Thomas: Stay away! Twilight Sparkle: No! Never! Professor Zundapp: Almost there. to the button Twilight Sparkle: I'M NOT.... GOING TO.. LOSE YOU AGAIN!!! his back coupling Professor Zundapp: the button, but Thomas is out of range Grr! AAH! the button several times GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Back at the Prison cell. Toby: There she is! Princess Cadance: Shining Armor! Shining Armor: Cadance! Emily: Are we glad to see you. Mucker: Don't worry. We will get you out. Rusty! cuts the bars with his blowtorch Princess Cadance: Thanks! and Shining Armor hug and then kiss Shining Armor: Where's Twily? Cadance: She went thaty way, chasing Thomas! Finn McMissile: But Thomas has a bomb on him! Dusty: After that unicorn and tank engine! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes